tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 6
The sixth season of the television series aired in 2002. Michael Angelis and Alec Baldwin narrated the twenty-six episodes for the UK and US respectively. Michael Angelis also narrated two episodes for the US release of New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures. Michael Brandon later re-dubbed six episodes along with music composed by Robert Hartshorne for the US on PBS Kids in 2005. Episodes Songs * James the Really Splendid Engine * Little Engines * Down by the Docks * Winter Wonderland * Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo * Never, Never, Never Give Up Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Bill and Ben * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Rusty * Bertie * Trevor * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt (not named) * Stepney (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Terence (does not speak) * Jem Cole (does not speak) * Farmer Finney (does not speak) * Oliver (cameo) * George (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Dowager Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * The Tailor (cameo) * The Dryaw Policeman (cameo) * BoCo (music video cameo) * Sir Handel (music video cameo) * Duke (music video cameo) * Bulstrode (music video cameo) * The Chinese Dragon (music video cameo) * Percy's Ghost Engine (music video cameo) * Rusty's Ghost Engine (music video cameo) * The Barber (music video cameo) * The Lighthouse Keeper (music video cameo) * Toad (deleted scene cameo) * Bulgy (mentioned) Characters introduced * Harvey * Salty * Elizabeth * Jack * Alfie * Max * Oliver (The Pack) * Kelly * Byron * Ned * Isobella * Jenny Packard * The Foreman * Cyril the Fogman * Alicia Botti * The Vet * Headmaster Hastings * Farmer McColl (not named in original versions) * Edward's Ghost Engine (does not speak) * The Railway Board (do not speak) * The Fisherman (cameo) * The Dockyard Manager (cameo) Trivia * This was the first season of several things: ** The first season filmed in 16:9 widescreen. However, most of the first six episodes were matted from full screen. ** Phil Fehrle's first season as producer. ** Peter Urie's first season as executive producer. ** Abi Grant's first season as script editor. ** The first season to feature Stephen Asquith as a director. ** The first season to have more than two narrators. ** The first season not dubbed in German, Greek and Portuguese. ** The first season to use a Proteus 3 to compose the music. ** The first season in which Toad does not appear since his introduction in the third season. ** The first season in which Annie and Clarabel do not speak. * This was the last season of several things as well: ** The last season to feature the old Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends logo in the intro. ** The last season to use the original music in the US. (Although, seven episodes from the seventh season used the original music for each video only on New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures and Thomas and the Jet Engine and Other Adventures). ** Britt Allcroft's third and last season as executive producer. ** The last season to feature an episode written by David Mitton. ** Alec Baldwin's last season as narrator. ** The last season filmed by Gullane Entertainment prior to its acquisition by HiT Entertainment in 2002. * This season had its own special intro. * This season had the most narrators of any season. * From this season onwards, all stories were written by individuals on a writing staff. * In 2005, Michael Brandon re-dubbed some episodes with music composed by Robert Hartshorne on PBS Kids in the US. * In 2005, Michael Angelis re-narrated some episodes in the UK on Nick Jr. * This season was broadcast on Nick Jr. in late 2002, before airing on CITV in early 2003. * This is the only season of a couple of things: ** The only season where Oliver appears without Toad (not counting music videos). It is also the only season where Oliver appears but has no lines. ** The only season until Mark Moraghan's narration of the thirteenth season episode, Snow Tracks to use three narrators. Promotion and Marketing File:ThomasExpressOctober2002Season6Advertisement.jpeg|Japanese magazine advertisement Behind the Scenes File:ElizabethConceptArt.png|Concept art of Elizabeth File:Jackconceptart.png|Concept art of Jack File:AlfieConceptArt.png|Concept art of Alfie File:OliverExcavatorConceptArt.png|Concept art of Oliver File:MaxConceptArt.PNG|Concept art of Max File:KellyConceptArtwork.png|Concept art of Kelly File:ByronConceptArtwork.png|Concept art of Byron File:NedConceptArtwork.png|Concept art of Ned FIle:IsobellaConceptArtwork.png|Concept art of Isobella File:Thomasbehindthescenes.jpg|Thomas' sixth season model File:ThomasandPercySeries6Models.jpg File:ThomasSeries6Models.jpg File:ThomasSeries6Models2.jpg File:CallanStationset.jpg File:SaltySeason6Model.jpg|Salty's sixth season model File:HarveySeason6Model.jpg|Harvey's sixth season model File:ThomasSheppertonStudiosDoor.jpg File:Salty'sSecretBehindTheScenes1.jpg File:Salty'sSecretBehindTheScenes2.jpg File:AFriendinNeedbehindthescenes1.jpg File:AFriendinNeedbehindthescenes2.jpg File:Percy'sChocolateCrunchBehindtheScenes.jpg File:GardenGnomesmodels.JPG|Figurines of some garden gnomes Category:Television Series